How your dad met your mother
by AnnyeC
Summary: Quando Emmett decide contar a Nessie sobre como seus pais se conheceram, podemos ver que a história dos dois é mais antiga do que imaginávamos. Pós-BD. Fanon. R&R :D
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: ** Twilight, seus personagens e sua história, não me pertence; tão pouco How I Met Your Mother. Porem, a ideia de mesclá-los, é minha. Portanto, caso haja outra história parecida com essa, trata-se de plágio. Evite e denuncie.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**How your dad met your mother**

**Prólogo**

P.O.V Emmett

Era um dia chuvoso em Forks. A mesma coisa que falar tinha doces na doceria, mas ok. Eu estava no meu quarto junto com a minha ursinha, mas nós não estávamos fazendo nada. Nada, nada, nada, nada... Ok, deixa pra lá, vocês entenderam. Eram as novas regras da casa: Renesmee na sala, castidade no quarto. Renesmee saiu a roupa caiu.

Enfim, graças a isso, eu estava aprendendo novas técnicas de "como fazer jogadas ilícitas para obter vantagem na mesa de pôquer". Não, só é roubo se descobrirem, e graças a Nessie e Bella, agora Alice e Edward eram neutros. Muahaha.

Acontece que em questão de segundos depois desse pensamento subiram no meu quarto e bateram na minha porta. Droga devia ser o Edward.

Guardei rapidamente o baralho embaixo do travesseiro e joguei o notebook que eu estava vendo o vídeo para longe. Sem provas sem crime, hihihi.

Rose que estava na penteadeira penteando seus lindos cachos loiros de gatinha selvagem apenas revirou os olhos e gritou um "Entra". Para minha surpresa não era Edward, e sim a monstrinha que entrou no quarto suspirando.  
Ok, se ela me ouvisse a chamando de monstrinha provavelmente me mataria. Ou melhor, choraria e depois me mataria.

Nessie já aparentava ter treze anos. A menina já era um poço de hormônios ambulante. Tinha até dó do Edward. E do Jacob. HAHAHAHA.  
Enfim, ela chegou ao quarto suspirou alto e deitou na cama teatralmente.

- Estou tãããão entediada... - ela reclamou.

- Ah querida... - Rose veio em dois segundos para acudir ela - o que você quer? Jogar alguma coisa? Ler? Sair por ai?

- Aliás, cadê o cachorro? - perguntei levando um olhar de reprovação de Rose pela menção da criatura que a desagradava tanto.

- Ele precisou ver o pai dele. Alguma coisa de família... E não tia. Eu estava pensando em algo mais interessante. Lembra quando eu era menor e o tio _Emm me contava histórias_?* Eu gostava muito delas. Então pensei "porque não"? E aqui estou eu. - ela disse com um grande sorriso pra mim.

- Ih... Sei não. Naquele tempo era só colocar seus pais misturados com algum conto de fada clichê que você gostava. Agora eu vou ter que pensar, e você sabe que pensar não é muito meu forte... - então ela começou a fazer uma carinha de pedinte que misturava o olhar de desolação de Alice com a cara de cãozinho que caiu da mudança de Jacob.

- Ok! Você venceu...

- Sério?! – Disse ela sorrindo e levantando da cama animada - Que história você vai me contar? Romeu e Julieta. Ou melhor, Edward e Isabella...

-Opa, opa. Não tenho permissão de contar essa história - a frase "Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido" pode te arrancar um braço nessa casa.

- Então qual? Edward e os 40 Volturis? - Neguei. Esse negócio de mil e uma noites, só se for de amor com a ursinha. - Memórias póstumas de Carlisle Cullen?

- Seria interessante, mas não.

- Morro dos ventos uivantes?

- Desista, não vou te contar nada desse livro. - Se essa menina cogitasse a idéia que Bella e Jacob se pegaram um dia... Ui.

- ENTÃO o que afinal você vai inventar? Você precisa de um livro para se basear! – Ela tinha razão. Mas os livros de hoje em dia... Lembrei então de um sitcom que eu comecei a assistir.

Tudo começou graças ao terno que eu precisava comprar para o casamento do Edward e da Bella (a tratante da Alice ficou brincando com os bonecos humanos e nos esqueceu, então eu precisei ir atrás de um). Quando fui procurar na internet, acabei achando um blog que dizia "Suit Up!" eu achei legendário, então busquei o cara que eu inspiraria (se não amasse minha ursinha mais que tudo, e se ternos não fossem muito blasé).

Enfim, a serie se chamava "How I met your mother", e eu agora estava acompanhando (eu estou na quinta temporada, então, sem spoilers, please). Baseando-me na série, então eu tive a idéia.

- E se eu não fosse a historia de um livro, e sim numa série? - ela de repente me olhou empolgada.

- Que série? Diários do vampiro? - ela perguntou excitada. Era só o que faltava!

- Olha a palhaçada, esse negócio de Diário do vampiro num presta não! Onde já se viu vampiro escrever em diário...

- Mas titio, você tinha um diário e...

- Enfim! – cortei-a. Meu diário era digno ok, e Carlisle disse que ajudava a parar com minha hiperatividade. – Estava pensando em uma série mais interessante tipo... "How I met your mother". - Lancei o nome sorrindo.

- "Como você conheceu a mamãe?" - ela fez uma careta. - não quer tentar algo mais legal? - ela me perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo e levantando as sobrancelhas. Pensei um pouco e logo entendi.

- Ah! Então que tal "How your sexy uncle met his little sweet bear."? - a Rosinha que estava quieta até agora deu um tapa na minha testa. Poxa, magoou.

- Presta atenção Emm. Nessie gosta de ouvir historias sobre Edward e Bella. Você falou sobre "How I met your Mother", a história do PAI contando para os FILHOS como conheceu a MÃE. Entããão...

- Ah entendi! Nessie, quer ouvir "How you dad met your mother"?


	2. Capítulo 1 - Contagem regressiva

**Capítulo 1 - Contagem Regressiva**

- Precisamos voltar alguns anos. Fazia algum tempo que tínhamos mudado para a cidadezinha no interior de Washington, Carlisle conseguira um emprego no hospital da cidade, e ali estávamos começando tudo de novo.

"O rapaz bonito iria ingressar na escola. Misterioso, atraente e sexy, ele despertava a atenção de todas as meninas com seu jeito diferente e seu corpo cheio de músculos. Além dele, seu irmão menos bonito, chato, leitor de mentes, segurador oficial de vela..."

- Tio Emmett, dá pra focar na história dos meus pais?"

- Epa, epa, pera lá... Uma história tem que ser bem contada, detalhada, demonstrando cada viés escondido na personalidade da personagem... – De repente fui interrompido por um pequeno (bem pequeno) furacão.

- Edward e Bella chegaram em quinze minutos, e eu posso ver você apanhando até parar num lugar bem longe de Renesmee. Se eu fosse você concluiria logo a historia. – Droga, sempre cortando meu barato! E então a anã de jardim denominada Alice, sentou-se no chão perto de Nessie.

- Vai ficar aqui também?

- É claro! Ou você acha que vou perder a chance de me ouvir aparecendo numa história. – Revirei meus olhos. Se fosse humana, Alice deveria ser subcelebridade, pois o talento de fazer de tudo para aparecer era nato dela.

- Oba! Tia Alice, você pode ajudar o Tio Emme...

- NÃO! Não, não e não. Não faço composições em dupla, apenas carreira solo.

- Vou me lembrar disso, da próxima vez que você decidir cantar country. – Jasper chegou e ficou ao lado de Alice. Vou te contar, essa casa era uma farofada mesmo, sem privacidade nenhuma. Só não reclamo em voz alta porque eu também gosto de bisbilhotar...

- Ok Jasper, você nem gosta das minhas histórias, porque elas são...

- ...Ofensivas, sem sentido, e acabam com grandes clássicos que deveriam embalar os sonhos de crianças? Sim. Mas decidi ficar aqui porque, primeiro, Edward e Bella chegam daqui treze minutos, você nem começou a história e talvez eu consiga acalmá-los a fim de deixar terminá-la, segundo, eu também quero ouvir o que você tem a falar sobre Alice, - Ui, eu literalmente senti a ameaça. – e terceiro porque você está fazendo tanto suspense, que eu quero ver o que você vai criar para essa história.

- Ah, meu caro gafanhoto, pois saiba que esta história é totalmente baseada em fatos verídicos, mas aposto que foi passado despercebido por olhos mais fracos, lentos e não tão sexys quantos os meus. E...

- TIO! Já estou impaciente. Meus pais chegam em doze minutos, então você pode começar logo? – A monstrinha exigiu, levando Rose a também me dar um olhar nervoso.

- Ok, ok. Mas não tolero...

- Interrupções, que alguém fale junto com você, que tentem contar a história verdadeira desmentindo a sua, etc. – Alice me interrompeu, logo ganhando um olhar de reprovação meu e de Nessie. Ela apenas fingiu que passava um zíper na sua boca e jogava a chave.

Olhei para Ness, e ela acabou repetindo o gesto de Alice. Gostei, será que todos que eu olhasse fariam isso? Tentei com a ursinha, e deu certo (depois que Nessie pediu, é claro, mas também conta). Então foi a vez de Jasper. Fiquei encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida, deixando bem claro que só começaria a história quando ele passasse o "zíper". Precisou que Nessie, Rose e Alice olhassem pedintes pra ele, mas depois que a ultima fez um beicinho, ele apenas murmurou um "Tanto faz", e então trancou a boca. Dei um sorriso de triunfo e recomecei a história.

- Onde eu estava...? Ah certo. Edward o empata...

- RELACIONAMENTO. – Rose gritou exasperada olhando para Nessie e depois para mim com olhos arregalados, igual à Alice e Jasper.

- Eu ia falar trânsito, já que ele adora fechar os outros, mas também serve. – Então eles respiraram aliviados. Povo doido. – CONTINUANDO, e agora sem interrupções!

"Como eu dizia, estávamos indo a escola. Primeiro dia de aula, humanos curiosos, essas coisas de sempre. Se aquelas eram a única opção de Edward, não me admirava que ele continuasse solteiro."

"A vida em geral era muito chata. Quer dizer, não pra mim (que tinha desde sempre a minha ursinha selvagem do lado), mas a monotonia que recaía sobre nós conforme os anos se passavam se tornava um costume. Ir á escola, voltar pra casa, caçar, ficar com Rose e ouvir Edward deprimindo toda a casa com aquelas músicas no piano, ano após ano, cidade após cidade. Mas ali, foi diferente."

"O dia especial foi exatamente um ano após nosso ingresso na escola. Não estudávamos na mesma sala, Edward se sentava sozinho, para variar. Mas naquele dia, assim que chegamos a escola, podíamos ver que a esfera escolar estava diferente."

_- Vocês estão sabendo...?_

_- Ela não é daqui..._

_- Soube que ela se mudou..._

_- Até que enfim carne nova no pedaço._

"As crianças cochichavam entre si. Por ser uma cidade pequena, não fiquei assustado com o reboliço que uma única pessoa podia trazer, apenas por se mudar para lá. Mas Rose ficou um pouco curiosa."

"- O que está acontecendo Edward?"

"- Nada de mais. Apenas uma humana. Ignorarei, normalmente. – Edward disse naquele tom rabugento normal e foi pra dentro da escola".

- Edward não tem tom rabugento! – Ouvi uma voz gritar comigo, me despertando das lembranças e me jogando bruscamente no presente.

- Ah Jesus, Maria e José, sou um vampiro morto. Fui. – Disse indo em direção a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Na-na-ni-na-não. Emmett Cullen, já não estávamos combinados que você não ia contar _nenhuma_ história envolvendo a minha história com Edward para minha filha? – Ela me olhou acusadora. – E vocês, estou desapontada. Deixando que Emmett corrompa Nessie, e ainda assistindo? – Bella disse acusadora olhando para os outros.

- Mamãe, na verdade tio Emmett está contando só como papai te conheceu. E está bem legal até agora. – Nessie disse dando um sorriso que mostrava covinhas. YES, eu tinha ganhado. Bella já tinha ficado toda mole e sorria de volta pra monstrinha.

- Ok. – Ela disse se rendendo. – Mas eu vou ficar aqui, supervisionando. E qualquer palavra dita a mais terá sua conseqüência. – Ela disse me ameaçando. Esse povo viu, acha que pode ficar me intimidando, só porque eu tenho um coração bom e sei que é covardia lutar com eles...

- Certo, continuando... – Eu disse, mas logo me interrompi. – Espera, não quero parar essa história de novo, então é melhor que Edward chegue logo, brigue logo, pra eu terminar a história de uma vez. – Eu é que não ia ficar pausando minha obra clássica. Era muita perfeição em forma oral, e não merecia ser desperdiçada nem interrompida.

- Edward não vai voltar agora. – Bella disse revirando os olhos. – Apenas prossiga enquanto pode Emmett. – Ai que gente estressada. Isso que dá ficar jogando xadrez na lua de mel...

- Enfim, voltando à história...

"Edward disse que iria ignorar a humana, como sempre fazia. E como sempre em nossa rotina, foi fácil. Ela podia até estar na boca e pensamentos de todos daquela escola, mas devido a nossa indiferença, era fácil simplesmente fugir disso. E tudo corria bem. Até a hora do intervalo."

"Estávamos sentados a mesa, tentando ficar ao máximo alheios a nossa volta. Quando ela apareceu. Com os olhos castanhos, cabelos com cachos nas pontas e vestindo o uniforme da escola. Edward imediatamente ficou encantado..."

- ESPERA AI! – Bella me interrompeu mais uma vez. – Posso não ter as lembranças mais nítidas daquele tempo, mas tenho a mais absoluta certeza que não foi assim que ocorreu!

- É! – Alice tomou partido dela. – Bella podia ser largada, mas como sua amiga desde que pisou o pé naquela escola JA-MA-IS deixaria que ela usasse uniforme!

- Tio, e no fim das contas, porque a tia Alice e o tio Jasper não apareceram na história? – Foi a vez de Nessie perguntar.

- É, acho que seus "_fatos reais"_ têm muitos furos Emmett... – Jasper disse com um sorriso presunçoso. O que era interessante, uma vez que o único irritantemente presunçoso costumava ser Edward.

- Vocês não me deixaram concluir. – Disse enquanto eles me encaravam desconfiados.

- Ah tio, não estou gostando, eu não queria que você inventasse, eu queria que você contasse do seu jeito, mas que fosse real. – Renesmee disse com um bico.

- Ele está falando a verdade. – Rose tomou partido de mim. Vai ursinha! – Não vou estragar o fim da história do Emm, mas vocês deveriam ouvi-la. – Ai, como não amar Rosinha, a ursinha mais linda e quente do pedaço?

- Ok. Então vamos lá termine Emmett. – Bella falou.

- É tio, termine! – "E não me decepcione", Renesmee me pediu mostrando seus pensamentos, com uma cara super empolgada para o que eu estava aprontando.

- Certo. Mas eu juro que se me interromperem mais uma vez eu paro de vez com a história. – Eu disse em ameaça, e todos acenaram. Então prossegui.

"Como eu ia dizendo, ao olhar a menina que estava SIM usando uniforme, Edward ficou encantado... porque a menina não dava a mínima pra ele."

Vi que Bella ia me interromper mais uma vez, e a olhei feio, e Ness me ajudou. Então ela apenas cruzou os braços indignada enquanto eu prosseguia.

"A verdade é que a menina já estava perdidamente apaixonada por um rapaz que vivia em Seattle. Mas seus pais não permitiram que eles ficassem juntos. Edward viu isso nos pensamentos dela, e se compadeceu..."

- Ah, chega. Não agüento mais. Essa história está toda errada! O que aconteceu filha é que...

- Shhh... Mãe, deixa eu terminar de ouvir a história do tio Emm. – Há há, a monstrinha já tinha me entendido. Ia ignorar Bella, e finalizar a história, em respeito a ela.

- Então após isso seu pai cruzou a mesa em direção a garota. E a partir dali começou a contar um relógio. O relógio do destino, que funciona em contagem regressiva. Aquele que sem querer é acionado, e só acaba no destino final. 00:00. Quanto tempo demora? Muito? Pouco? Ninguém sabe. Mais ali foi o começo.

" – Edward." – Ele se apresentou.

E foi assim, que seu pai conheceu...

"- Helen."

- O QUE? – Ouvi um coral composto de Jasper, Alice e Nessie nessa pergunta.

- QUEM? – Bella perguntou.

- Bom, esse foi a história de hoje, para entender melhor, vocês tem que esperar a continuação... – Eu disse enquanto ia saindo, mas Bella me segurou.

- ME. DIZ. AGORA. QUEM. É. HELEN. – Ui, tinha me esquecido que Bella pode ser um tanto ciumenta.

- Aposto que virou do clã de Denali. – Alice falou, e todas as vampiras acenaram concordando.

- Eu não estou entendendo direito o assunto, só sei que nunca teve nenhuma Helen em Denali. – Edward chegou confuso. Ops, era hora de eu fugir.

- É mesmo Edward? – Bella perguntou e ele assentiu, e eu fui saindo sorrateiramente. – Então de onde é a Helen? Hein? - E então eu corri para bem longe, e só pude ouvir um "EMMETT EU TE MATO" gritado por Edward.

~''~''~''~''~''~''~

Eu fiquei fora de casa por uns tempos, acho que Edward tinha ficado chateado, (vulgo, ele iria arrancar minha cabeça assim que trombássemos), só por causa da história que eu desenterrei. Mas o que eu podia fazer, história era história, e eu tinha um comprometimento com a verdade.

Eu estava de boa na floresta quando ouço uns barulhos e sinto um cheiro de vampiro. Me levantei, juntei toda minha coragem, respirei fundo e fiquei esperando a criatura chegar ao meu alcance. Quando ela chegou onde eu estava, eu dei um passo a frente, e cai em meus joelhos com as mãos coladas.

- Me desculpa, me desculpa. Por favor Edinho, não arranca minha cabeça. – Eu implorei. Eu era sexy demais pra ficar em pedaços, o mundo dos vampiros ficaria muito sem graça. Ele revirou os olhos se aproximando.

- Se levanta seu Mané. Eu não estou mais bravo. – Ele atravessou a floresta até chegar num tronco que pudesse sentar. Quando ele disse isso eu me pus de pé e o segui.

- Não? Que bom cara, não agüento mais ficar vendo verde, e acho que esse ano não terão muitos ursos para a caça humana, rsrs. – Ele revirou os olhos de novo.

- Espero que você saiba que me meteu em apuros. Bella, Renesmee e Alice, nem quiseram me ouvir. Se não fosse Rose, Esme e Carlisle, eu teria que permanecer na garagem.

- Foi mal _bro._ Mas agora está tudo certo, certo?

- Em partes. – Edward disse com um sorrisinho. Ih, eu sentia que de alguma forma eu teria que pagar essa mancada com ele. – Já que você desenterrou o passado, agora terá que contar a história na integra. Confesso que até eu estou curioso pra ver como você fará isso...

- Espera! Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... Eu estou autorizado a contar histórias pra Nessie? – Perguntei com os olhos brilhando. Finalmente eu não seria censurado? Livre da ditadura parental? Sem esses malas pra me vigiar?

- Oh! Menos Emmett. Vou sim te vigiar sempre, porque os adultos nunca deixam duas crianças juntas sem supervisão. – Há. Há. Que engraçado Edward... Porem não. – O ponto é, sim, você estará autorizado a contar histórias pra Renesmee, _desde que _elas sejam referentes a como eu conheci Bella. Igual na série, How I Met Your Mother. Em ordem cronológica. Com todas as personagens. Ah, e dessa vez de preferência você explicando, em vez de me fazer parecer um tarado que deu em cima da...

- SHHHHH! – Cortei ele. – Não seja spoiler Edward. – Ele apenas riu.

- Você acha que consegue Emmett? – Ele disse em tom de desafio, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Apenas uma coisa a dizer: _Challenge Accepted!_

* * *

_*__Challenge Accepted! _= Uma referência ao Barney de HIMYM.


End file.
